1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to quantum communication and, in particular, to quantum communication within a communications network. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for sending quantum encrypted data across nodes in a communications network using quantum teleportation.
2. Background
Quantum communication involves encoding information in quantum bits. As used herein, a “quantum bit,” which may be also referred to a qubit, is a two-state quantum mechanical system. The quantum mechanical system may be realized using, for example, without limitation, the polarization of a single photon. The qubit may have two polarization states, vertical polarization and horizontal polarization. Quantum mechanics allows a qubit to be in one state, the other state, or a superposition of both states at any given point in time.
Quantum cryptography is the use of quantum mechanical effects to perform cryptographic tasks, such as, for example, encrypting and decrypting data. Quantum key distribution is a widely used quantum cryptographic technique that allows secure point-to-point communication. Point-to-point communication may be communication between a sender and a receiver over a direction communications channel between the sender and the receiver.
With quantum key distribution, the sender and the receiver may produce a shared random encryption key that is known only to them. The random encryption key may be a set of data bits that have been encoded using qubits. The sender encrypts the data using the random encryption key and sends this quantum encrypted data to the receiver. The receiver decrypts the quantum encrypted data using the random encryption key. This type of quantum encryption may ensure secure communications over standard communications channels, such as, for example, unsecure public communications channels.
However, this type of quantum cryptographic technique may require a direct connection between the sender and the receiver for the generation and sharing of the random encryption key. Consequently, using quantum key distribution to send encrypted data over a large communications network comprised of multiple nodes may be more difficult than desired and, in some cases, may not be feasible.
Some currently available methods for transporting an encryption key from a sender to a receiver across multiple nodes within a communications network may require that each of the nodes have quantum key distribution capabilities. In some cases, routing algorithms, graph theory algorithms, and metrics that have been disseminated to all nodes within the communications network may be used to transport encryption keys across these nodes.
However, these types of methods may be more time-consuming than desired and/or may require more processing power, hardware resources, and/or software resources than desired. Further, ensuring that every node within a communications network has quantum key distribution capabilities may be more expensive than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.